The payment terminal market is experiencing a price war, and at the same time due to the Europay MasterCard Visa EMV migration, new functionality are required. Further, the telecommunication environment is changing the global architecture of the transaction scheme.
Today, a transaction terminal has all the capabilities and resources to handle a transaction, namely: a PIN pad (keyboard for entering the user Personal Identification Number), a printer, a display, a card reader (either magnetic stripe card or microprocessor card), processing power and memory.
The features required from the transaction terminal are more and more resource demanding. The result is that the processing power and the memory size need to be increased. At the same time the security specifications become more and more severe.